what are these strange emotions
by NCILexie
Summary: Raven is kidnapped and the titans go out to find her. They discover she is hurt. She has strange emotions and she has a crush on BB. Hope you like my first story a Teen Titans Romance. PLEASE REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I am a teen and a fan of Teen Titans, not a publisher for Teen Titans.

This is a work of animation, so therefor I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!!

It was a normal day in Jump City, Raven was the first to wake up like normal. She made some herbal tea and sat on the couch. She started reading

her book when Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy come barging in, followed by an always cheery Starfire. "What a glorious day my friends!" Starfire excaimed.

"For the last time Beast Boy," Cyborg yelled, "We are having REAL FOOD!"

"No dude, we are having Tofu Bacon, how can you eat animals, its desgusting!!" Beast Boy said fiercely at Cyborg.

"Do you guys mind, I'm trying to read here." Raven said in here monitone voice. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at her and stopped arguing. Cyborg

made eggs and bacon, Beast Boy on the other hand made Tofu Bacon.

"Raven, you hungry?" Beast Boy said.

"No." Raven said not amused.

"C'mon Raven." Beast Boy said, trying to get her to eat

"I said NO!!" Raven said and with that she stormed off to her room.

She meditated untill the alarm went off.

"Titans GO, it's Slade!" Robin said as they stormed off into the heart of Jump City.

"Robin, we meet again. Hello Raven, good to see you again. We will meet sooner than you think." Slade said, with that he vanished into thin air.

The Titans went back to Titan Tower.

Raven was in her room meditating when she heared a knock on her door. "Who is it," Raven called out.

"It's me Beast Boy, I just wanted to apologize about breakfast." He said.

"Leave!!" Raven yelled. Then Raven went to bed.

The other titans were watching a movie called "Wicked Scary 12" when they heared a scream. They ran to Raven's room and busted down the door,

she was gone and her window was open. "Titans GO!!" Robin declared and they were off.

"What do you want." Raven said to Slade. She was hiding her emotions so nothing would explode. She was wondering if she was ever going to see

the titans again, but the one she wanted to see most was Beast Boy. ' Wait, do I have feelings for him, no I can't. But I can't get him out of my head. '

"Raven, I know that you have fellings for Beast Boy. You can't hide anything from me. Let's see how he likes you now." Slade said. He haad gotten

a new power that burns anything he touches. He grabbed Raven on a sky scraper and took her to the edge, he touched her side and she screamed in pain.

MEANWHILE...

"What was that?" Beast Boy said with concern.

" It sounded like Raven." Starfire replied.

"Titans GO!!" Robin yelled and they were off again.

"We'll be in touch," Slade wispered in Raven's ear and dropped her off the building. When she landed she screamed in pain as pain shot up her spine.

"RAVEN!!" Beast Boy screamed to her. Beast Boy went to her side. here cloak was covering her body so no one was aware of her injury yet.

"Beast Boy, there's something I wanna tell you." Raven said fighting away tears from the pain.

"You can tell me anything Raven." Beast Boy said in a soothing tone.

"Do you like me, like like me?" She asked in pain.

"Why?" He responded

"Because," She paused, " I I...Love...You Beast Boy, Do you love me?"

"How about I show you," he said as he put her in a sitting position.

"OWW!!" She screamed and gripped her side.

"What's wrong?" He said as he moved her blue cloak and saw she was injured. "Guys, Ravens injured. We have to get her to itans Tower NOW!!" Beast

Boy barked.

"Calm down Beast Boy." Robin said.

"I will not! Raven who did this to you?" Beast Boy said.

Raven said in a weak voice, "Sla...de."

" Starefire you come with me to help take Raven to Titans tower, Robin, Cyborg, you guys go after Slade." Beast Boy commanded.

Cyborg and Robin went looking for Slade. Beast Boy picked up Raven in his arms and she cried in pain. Her face was covered in tears. The pain was so bad

she blacked out. The last words she heared was, "Raven, you can't go yet, because I love you, don't go!" Beast Boy said, "Let's hurry!" He bellowed and they were off.

About an hour after they got Raven into the infirmary the boys were back. " We couldn't find him." Cyborg said in disbelief.

"Hopefully, we won't see him again," Robin said, "how's Raven doing?"

"She's doing fine, but she passed out when you guys left." Beast Boy said in a hushed tone.

"I bandaged her up, Slade hurt her pretty bad. She's burnt on her side and her spine is brused but not broken." Starfire said. Just then Raven woke up.

"Where am I ?" She said

"Your in the infirmary." Beast Boy said in a happy tone, "You passed out over an hour ago."

"Beast Boy, you were gonna show me something, what was it?" Raven asked in a weak voice.

"We'll be leaving now." Cyborg said as he grabbed Robin and Starfire and they were dragged out of the room.

" I was gonna show you this." Beast Boy said, he leaned over the bed and kissed Raven on her soft lips. She seemed to enjoy it. "I love you Raven." Beast Boy

said with his warm eyes on Raven's violet eyes, which were shedding tears.

"I love you to Beast Boy.'' They kissed again but more passionatley ad she kissed him back. Starfire opened the door and was about to talk when she saw them lip

locking she swiftly went back out the door. Beast Boy and Raven heared the door open and close but didn't care.

"I'll let you sleep.'' Beast Boy said.

"OK." Raven said hoarsly, then Beast Boy left and went to bed.

ONE WEEK LATER

All four Titans were watching TV when they heared a door open and close. Beast Boy was the only one to look over the couch to see Raven in front of him.

"RAVEN!!" Beast Boy screamed and ran to her side and gave her a kiss. "Guys, Ravens here." Beast Boy said excitedly.

"We know." Robin said still staring at the TV. " She didn't want you to know, she wanted it to be a surprise. Beast Boy gave her a hug.

"oww!" She said in pain.

"Ohhh, Sorry." Beast Boy said

"Beast Boy, we know about you two. You don't have to hide it." Robin said. Raven and Beast Boy blushed. They sat next to each other when they watched

'' Wicked Scary 12.5". Beast Boy comforted Raven. At the end Beast Boy snuck a kiss from Raven. They saw every one staring at them and blushed. Cyborg

broke the silence, "Nice one Beast Boy and they went off to their rooms.


End file.
